


A Chance Meeting

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alpha Kusama Nowaki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, First Meeting, Future Visions, M/M, Omega Kamijou Hiroki, Romance, Soulmates, Visions, future kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: The screaming agony of Hiroki's omegan side pushed him to go to a park nearby his apartment. After days of lack of sleep, he wanted the fresh air and the distraction from the biggest mistake of his life. His sudden impulse resulted in Hiroki meeting his soulmate with tears in his eyes.
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading a naruto soulmate AU series by Raendown where if you look into your soulmate's eyes you see an image of your future children. I found this idea so cute and I ended up making a few different pairings I like with this concept.
> 
> I haven't put anything egoist in a hot minute. I have other works in my pile, but other files grabbed my attention lol
> 
> -Lucicelo

Hiroki's omegan side _screamed_ in pain days following one of the worst decision of his life.

He slept with his childhood friend, Usami Akihiko.

Despite his previous sexual encounters, most of which he didn't make eye contact with, he tried it with Akihiko. In his heart, he felt that Akihiko was his _soulmate._ He had to be. No one else understood him better than him. At least, Akihiko knew his behavior well enough not to take offense to his grumpy behavior.

During the act, the awkwardness stifled any noise from coming out of their lips. Akihiko's hands were mechanical in their movements and Hiroki tried his best to ignore it. He justified their stiff performance for nervousness and the pay off of seeing their possible children would be worth it.

Before they climaxed, Hiroki _accidentally_ untied the blindfold over Akihiko's eyes and locked eyes with him.

Nothing appeared.

 _Nothing_.

Hiroki concealed his anguish enough to where he dressed himself and left Akihiko's home before he burst into tears. He spent ten minutes crying in one of the stairwells before he found himself well enough to leave without shame. Yet, he felt eyes lingering on him as he rushed through the streets. Almost as if these strangers knew of his actions.

His omegan side had enough of his reckless behavior and punished him through constant _screaming_. A heart wrenching scream that blocked Hiroki from thinking or focus on his schoolwork. For the first time in years, Hiroki felt terrible for ignoring his other half. His omega alerted him to dangerous alphas and was accurate in who to avoid. His assumptions hurt the one constant part of himself to become such a _wreck._

He didn't dare call his mother. His warm and kind omega mother would chastise him for ignoring his other half. She told to trust his instincts, but always keep a good level of control. In her words, his secondary gender didn't place him on the bottom of the totem poll. Only weak willed alphas and betas dared to spit out disgusting words due to not having the ability to keep an omegas _interest._ Of course, Hiroki witnessed plenty of omegas abuse their power, but he wasn't one of them. He dampened his allure to earn his grades on his own merit.

Not that it made any difference. No one saw him as the typical omega. His grumpy and sarcastic attitude was a contrast to the sweet and demure omegas he saw on campus. Those omegas received the best treatment and reverence of the students. Whenever anyone saw him or smelled him, they assumed a beta status. Not that he cared. His family and his professors knew him.

As a result of having sex with Akihiko, Hiroki slept little to nothing at all. He tried taking melatonin, but it made him drowsy, not sleepy. He drank himself into a stupor. The alcohol _exasperated_ his migraine. He ended up calling off multiple days off class to deal with the headache. He noted an omega sort of headache which implied his other half inhibiting his ability to function. He received a get well follow up and nothing else.

After days of self isolation, Hiroki forced himself out of his home. Spending time changing out of his pajamas, he sprayed dry shampoo and combed out his hair. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and an umbrella before he left his apartment. Having checked the news on tv, there was a risk of rain later on in the day. He didn't want to catch a cold to go along with his constant headache.

Somehow, he made it to the park without issue.

He went through the familiar paths and found a section of benches near multiple large bushes. The bushes were tall enough to hide him while he basked in the outdoors. Sitting down on the bench, Hiroki rubbed his temples. The coldness of the bench helped to lower his body temperature. After days of insomnia, he developed a slight fever alongside his headache. No medicine or remedies worked. His omegan side persisted in screaming during the worst moments.

He tried asking for forgiveness, but received a scream in return. His omega was just as stubborn as him. Maybe, even more stubborn than him.

Hiroki blinked back his oncoming tears when he thought of Akihiko. He ruined his friendship over an assumption he made about them. Their friendship was _fine._ Whether or not Akihiko was his soulmate, Akihiko supported him in _everything_ he did. He shouldn't have been surprised that Akihiko agreed to sleep with him. Akihiko wanted nothing more than to help his friends.

When his vision blurred with tears, a panicked whine came out of Hiroki's mouth. Covering his mouth, he tried keeping himself together. Clenching his teeth, he swallowed down his cries. The last person who saw him cry was his _alpha father._ He didn't need someone outside of his family finding him in his worst moment.

Breathing through his nose, Hiroki rubbed his eyes and stomped his foot. He covered his face with his hands as he mentally screamed back at his other half.

He wanted to sleep and _forget_ the last week ever happened.

The sound of rustling leaves caused Hiroki to look toward the bushes. As tears trickled down his cheek, a tall alpha appeared through the bushes in a panic. His tall stature and fit form _screamed_ protector and strength. This alpha's aura compared to his father's presence whenever he returned home. The sort of alpha who respected and protected their family.

A _worthy_ alpha.

The screaming inside of Hiroki's head _stopped_.

Stunned at the sudden silence of his mind, Hiroki's watery eyes locked into the alpha's blue eyes.

The images of himself with a little girl made his heart _wrench_ in longing _._ Her brown eyes were his own, but her dark hair matched the alpha in front of him. She stood beside the alpha as he cooked a meal while Hiroki held a brown haired baby in a stripe patterned blanket. The baby turned into a little blue eyed boy who launched himself into Hiroki's arms for an embrace. The boy's whimsical innocent smile made Hiroki cave whenever he wished for anything. The same could be said about his daughter.

Damn, he grew _soft._

Then again, it was expected of an omega to falter for their _children._ Even more so, an alpha exuded _pride_ in their _offspring._ His alpha sought any chance to show off pictures of their children to anyone who knew him.

He saw his parents play with their grandchildren while he watched them alongside his alpha. More images showed his children grow up into their own and return with their own children. Throughout those visions, Hiroki didn't feel _undermined_ or _trapped._ In fact, he felt safe in the presence of the alpha in front of him.

It was all he ever wished for in a mate.

Throughout it all, his omega _purred_ in approval and delight. Something Hiroki _never_ heard his omega express before. His omega urged him to bare his neck and to beckon the strong alpha to _claim_ him. Hiroki fought against the urge as he ducked his head to stop himself from looking at the man.

"Are you alright?" The alpha's strong tenor broke through Hiroki's thoughts. "I smelled an omega in _distress_ and I-" The man coughed into his hand with a blush. "I saw...I saw the kids in your eyes."

"I-" Hiroki's face went bright red as he kept his eyes on his lap. "Kamijou Hiroki."

The alpha made one step forward, stopping at Hiroki's warning growl. "I'm Kusama Nowaki. It's amazing to meet you. I-"

Impressed at Nowaki's self control, Hiroki peered up at Nowaki to give him an approving nod. Nowaki did slow steps toward him and went on his _knees_ in front of him. Hiroki gulped. Nowaki didn't touch him or hover over his body in a show of dominance. He kept his hands to himself as he waited for him to say anything else.

Before Hiroki spoke, he noticed how Nowaki's eyebrows furrowed when he stared at his face. Self conscious of his dark circles, Hiroki touched his red and puffy eyes with the tips of his fingers. He was _ugly_ crier. He _knew_ this. Yet, Nowaki kept on looking at him without flinching.

Nowaki informed him with a gentle smile. "I will say goodbye to my friends and then we'll go for coffee. Or do you want to go home?"

Hiroki's mind swirled at the consideration. Nowaki didn't comment about his red splotched face and exhausted form. He would have said something without thinking.

On the one hand, he wanted to hole himself back in his apartment and forget about his mistakes. Without his omegan side yelling in agony, he could finally sleep for the first time in _days._ Yet, he wanted to bask in Nowaki's presence. Anything to keep the warmness in his chest from leaving him.

"I-" Hiroki hunched his shoulders. "I want to go home, but...I want you to _escort_ me home. I'm tired."

Hiroki felt Nowaki squeeze his knee before he got up on his feet. "I'll be right back."

Nowaki returned minutes later. He held a backpack in his hands as he paused in front of him. Nowaki put his hand out with a smile on his face. Hiroki accepted Nowaki's hand and got up from the bench. Without thinking, he interlaced their fingers, bringing an approving growl from Nowaki. Hiroki averted his eyes with a blush as he tugged Nowaki away from the park. Nowaki followed right beside him to his apartment.

Hiroki spent the rest of the afternoon sleeping in Nowaki's arms. 

**The end.**


End file.
